1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial soil and a method for growing vegetation on a sloped surface using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
On the surface of a slope of cut earth or rock where the environment for growing vegetation is poor, applying soil of a suitable thickness onto the slope will improve the ability of vegetation to be grown thereon.
Installation of a wire mesh with a soil layer over the cut rock surface has also been tried. However, the moisture retaining capacity of the soil is very limited and therefore the soil layer generally must be greater than 12 cm to retain moisture therein. Accordingly, a large amount of soil is required. Heavy equipment for high pressure spraying is also required. After application of the layer of soil, the soil has a tendency to erode as a result of insufficient adhesion between the surface of the cut rock and the soil.
As a demand for natural environment is increased nowadays, a desirable artificial soil and a method for growing vegetation are required.
In the conventional method for growing vegetation, a PVC coated wire is fixed to a sloped surface of cut earth, and grass seeds are mixed with a vegetation base material. Here, the vegetation base material is mainly composed of sewage sludge. Due to inconvenience of the resident in an area under the construction, a new vegetation base material is required to be developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,494 to Young-Koo KIM discloses an artificial soil composition and a method of growing vegetation on a sloped surface using the same.